


Lo que das, lo recibes

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru lo había entendido pronto.Lo había entendido de su mirada, de una sensación que había encontrado confirmación de su manera de comportarse después.Yuya le había sacado el hombre que quería, pero había tenido éxito de hacerse querer.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Lo que das, lo recibes

**Lo que das, lo recibes**

“¿Hikaru?”

Yuya estaba en la cama, cubierto sólo por una sábana. Descansado de un lado, el brazo doblado bajo la cabeza, lo miraba fijo.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuuyan?” preguntó, dando otra calada al cigarrillo, sonriéndole.

“Nada.” contestó el mayor, extendiéndose y riendo bajo. “Sólo quería decir tu nombre.”

Yaotome sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a mirar afuera de la ventana.

Se sentía extrañamente bien, desde un poco de tiempo.

Le gustaba Yuya, le gustaba de verdad. Le gustaba la idea de volver a casa y no ser a solas, le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien con quien compartir todo lo que hacía, le gustaba la idea de ir a la cama cada noche a su lado, y de esa manera despertarse mañana.

Era una rutina nueva, que pero encontraba agradable.

Machacando el cigarrillo a la mitad en el cenicero, le alcanzó en la cama, metiéndose a su lado bajo la sábana.

El mayor se acercó, apretándose contra de él, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y respirando su olor.

Hikaru lo envolvió en los brazos, llevando una mano entre su pelo y acariciándolo distraídamente, el aire pensativo, mientras trataba de sacar de su mente imágenes que no quería ver, para concentrarse sólo en el calor de ese abrazo.

Había aún demasiado a que tenía que habituarse, en esa relación y en su vida, y unas estaba seguro que nunca iban a ser parte de su cotidianidad.

Yuya.

Desde que se conocían, Hikaru había reconocido en el mayor las señas de un interés por él que iba más allá de la amistad, y siempre había sabido lo que sentía.

Y siempre había sido claro con él sobre eso, nunca le había dejado entender que pudiera pasar algo más entre ellos, algo que hacía aún más irreal la situación actual.

Se había rendido frente a su soledad, Hikaru.

Se había rendido frente a esa sensación de vacío que lo devoraba día tras día, y al hecho que ir a la cama cada noche sin tener gana de hacerlo sólo era un sueño que nunca iba a ser realidad, no si hubiera seguido regodeándose en la piedad que sentía por sí mismo.

Ahora, con Takaki a su lado, finalmente tenía éxito de descansarse y no sentir la necesidad de dormirse para matar los pensamientos que lo perseguían durante el día.

Ahora sus demonios, hechos fuertes por los últimos acontecimientos, se presentaban con mucho más gusto durante la noche, en forma de pesadillas, y muchas veces Hikaru se había despertado sudado y con el corazón que latía a cien, obligado a refugiarse contra el cuerpo del mayor, obligado a dejar que lo abrazara para poderse sentir tranquilo.

Conocía la causa, pero no podía pensar en la cura.

Levantó la cara de Yuya, besándole los labios, casi tierno, deseando poder extender ese momento para la eternidad.

Su corazón latía mucho más regularmente cuando estaba con él, y era una sensación que le gustaba.

Lo apretó más, sintiendo la necesidad de llorar, y escondió la cara entre su pelo para que no se diera cuenta.

“Hikka...” murmuró Yuya, acariciándole la espalda. “Te quiero.” confesó, y Hikaru sintió sus ojos humedecerse también, y sintió sus lágrimas mojarle el pecho.

Lo hacía sentir triste oírlo llorar, pero no podía consolarlo.

“Yo te quiero también, Yuuyan.” contestó, tranquilo.

Lo quería.

Lo quería de verdad.

~

Yuya sabía que había sido lo correcto de hacer, siempre lo había sabido.

¿Desde cuánto tiempo se contentaba con echar miradas a Hikaru desde lejos?

¿Desde cuánto tiempo lo veía sufrir, y hacía suyo ese sufrimiento?

Lo conocía desde hace años, y desde hace años lo veía mirar a Yabu de la misma manera como Yuya miraba a él.

Había tratado de aceptarlo, de calar ese amor esperando que desvaneciera, pero nunca había pasado.

Pues había empezado a odiar a Yabu, que no tenía culpa de nada, que pero era el único con quien Yuya pudiera enfadarse.

A menudo había tratado de hablar con Hikaru, había tratado de hacerse ver, había tratado de dejarle entender que con él habría podido ser feliz, que nunca iba a ser decepcionado con él, que podía olvidar a Kota.

Había fallado, y su odio por el mayor había crecido, y al final se había vuelto en algo que ni siquiera él se habría esperado.

El recuerdo de las lágrimas de Hikaru al funeral de Yabu era lo peor que tenía.

Y se había sentido asquerosamente culpable, mucho más por esas lágrimas que para haber tomado una vida.

Se había sentido culpable ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar, se había sentido culpable para su sonrisa tardada, destinada a tranquilizarlo, se había sentido culpable cuando lo había visto cambiar actitud en su contra.

Devorado de la culpa la primera vez que lo había besado y que habían tenido sexo, y cada noche cuando se dormían en la misma cama, y él soñaba de poder un día tener éxito de ir a dormir sin tener gana de hacerlo.

Tenía Hikaru a su lado, ahora, y sabía que no le mentía cuando le decía que lo quería, que a su manera había tratado, y despacio lo estaba haciendo. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Le había sacado todo, al final, y ser un sucedáneo del amor que el menor había sentido por Yabu no era una recompensa bastante para todas las lágrimas que había tenido que derramar.

Ahora Hikaru lo abrazaba, lo apretaba, como si no quisiera dejarlo.

Y lloraban juntos, y Yuya seguía repitiéndose que las únicas lágrimas merecidas eran las suyas, que no iba a llevar el tiempo atrás ni siquiera si hubiera podido, que pero ni siquiera quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, escondiéndose entre esos brazos que nunca habían pensado de apretarlo, que ahora estaban obligadas a hacerlo.

No podía dejarlo y no podía quedarse con él, no así.

Yuya estaba pagando por sus decisiones, pero lo que había pagado el precio más alto, al final, había sido Hikaru.

No podía quererlo de verdad. No cuando sus lágrimas sólo eran su culpa.

~

Hikaru lo había entendido pronto.

Lo había entendido de su mirada, de una sensación que había encontrado confirmación de su manera de comportarse después.

Yuya le había sacado el hombre que quería, pero había tenido éxito de hacerse querer.

Hikaru no sabía lo que sentir por él; sabía que cuando Yabu había muerto, él se había sentido como si el corazón le hubiera sido sacado del pecho, y que la misma persona que había abierto esa herida, luego la había cerrada.

Ahora Yuya dormía, y le parecía tan pacifico y sereno que casi se sentí mal a pensar en lo que había hecho, porque no podía olvidarlo, porque no podía seguir viviendo con esas pesadillas, porque no era vida.

Le pasó las manos en la garganta, en una caricia dulce que no tomó mucho a volverse en un apretón mortal.

Lloró, Hikaru.

Lloró viéndolo despertarse y agitarse, y tratar de alejarlo y al final ceder a la muerte.

Lloró todas sus lágrimas viendo otra vez morir un hombre que quería.

Se puso en pie, cubriéndolo delicadamente con la sábana y besándole la frente, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo.

Echó una última mirada atrás antes de salir, antes de dejar atrás Yuya y lo que había hecho.

Luego se fue al salón, con movimientos automáticos, y se desmayó en el sofá.

Tenía de vuelta gana de dormir, Hikaru.

Tenía gana de no tener que despertarse jamás.


End file.
